


Watermelon

by Kinkarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, LMAO, M/M, Other, Smut, This is basically harry and the watermelon, Top Harry, but no the watermelon isn't shoved up an ass, im going to hell, mentions of it, see u all in hell, watermelon smut, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkarry/pseuds/Kinkarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't necessarily add up to all the events of now, that has Harry standing in his shower with a chair, and a decent sized watermelon resting on the arm chair.</p><p>(If u actually read this imma give u a cookie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA I do not know what possessed me to write this hahAHAHA IF u actually read this I appluad you

It's not like, Harry didn't know why he was doing this, or what even possessed him to do it. All he knows is that he was trying to find a porno to get off too since Louis had gone back home to visit his family, and Harry had clicked on a random porn link. 

It took him to a video of a guy fucking a watermelon, and Harry knows he should've exited out of the tab and found a different video to watch. But something caught his eye by the way the guy started fucking into the watermelon. 

The video itself didn't go for that long, but Harry found himself refreshing it a lot of times and ending up with one hand down his pants. 

Harry is ashamed to say at least after he had came, and closed the video before curling in on himself. It wasn't natural to get off to someone fucking a watermelon, especially since it's a fruit and something you eat. And also one of Louis favourite fruit to eat. 

So that night Harry went to sleep with a red face, and embarrassment clouding his mind. 

It doesn't necessarily add up to all the events of now, that has Harry standing in his shower with a chair, and a decent sized watermelon resting on the arm chair with a hole cut out in the middle of it. He honestly doesn't know what's making him do it, but ever since that night Harry just can't get the idea out of his head. 

He's already half hard as he stares at the watermelon, and he knows that if he goes trough with this. Louis could never know what he's done. 

Harry sucks in a couple of deep breathes, nervous for getting himself off. And he calms himself down before telling himself to get a grip, and he leans down a bit, grabbing the watermelon with one hand, and the other grabs his cock. 

He pumps himself until he becomes hard, and he bites his lower lip as he guides his cock the opening. When the tip of it touches the opening Harry does a full body shiver before he sucks in another mouthful of air and pushes all the way in. Grabbing the watermelon with both hands to push down on as he pushes in. When he's settled, and his balls are resting against a part of the watermelon Harry takes in the feeling. 

It feels, strange, wet and a bit cold. Kind of like when he fucks Louis, it sort of feels like the inside of Louis minus the cold part. It's not as bad as Harry thought it would be. 

He slowly pulls out, before thrusting his hips back in and he lets a small groan out at the squishy noise it makes when his cock pushes in. He thrust a couple of times slowly, to get used to it, before he slowly starts to pick a pace up. 

His hips start to snap forward more as he fucks the watermelon, and the squishy noises get louder the harder his hips snap, and his fingers curl more onto the watermelon holding it tightly as he continue to fuck into it. 

He squeezes his eyes closed, and he pretends he's fucking Louis instead of the fruit. And it makes his thrust pick up more when he imagines it's Louis underneath him. 

He slows down after a bit, spreading his legs a bit more as he stands up straighter, picking the watermelon up. He fucks his hips upwards into the melon, as he fuck the watermelon down onto his cock. Before he stills his hips, and let's his hands work up and down on the fruit. Fucking it onto his cock. 

Harry does that for about thirty seconds before he's hands get tired, and he brings it back down onto the chair, pulling his cock out. He grabs his dick with one hand, and pumps it a bit before rubbing the tip over the watermelon itself, causing Harry to let small whimpers out, before he guides it back to the hole and fucks back into it. 

He goes slow again, mainly to tease himself. He does long, deep, hard thrust into the watermelon before he decides to pick his pace back up. 

He's getting embarrassingly close to the edge, his moans are getting louder and deeper and the noise the watermelon makes every time he fucks into it is getting more squishy, sloppily and loud and it's turning Harry on so much the noise, and he keeps thinking of Louis as he fucks into it. 

It doesn't take Harry that long to come, his hips fasten up, and his fingers clench even tighter around the melon before he's fucking his cock all the way in to the melon and stilling his hips as he lets a loud high moan out. He feels his cum shoot out of his prick, and into the melon and he feels it spread around the walls and his own cock when he slowly starts to pull out, before pushing back in. 

He lazily fucks the melon with his own cum, watching it leak out of the hole and he does a couple of hard thrusts before finally pulling out, and watching the rest of his cum slowly leak out of it. 

Harry takes a step back, realises everything he just did and runs a hot shower. Letting his embarrassment wash down the drain. He honestly can't believe he just did that. 

-/

When Louis gets home three days later, Harry had managed to forget the fruit incident until he hears Louis in the kitchen searching for something. 

When he looks over at Louis, Louis standing there with his hands on hips before pouting at Harry. 

"What's wrong babe?" Harry says biting his lower lip. 

"Where's our watermelon gone? I brought a full one just last week. Surely you didn't eat all of it." Louis says, looking back in the Fridge for it. 

Harry chokes on his sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmaoooooo don't kill me  
> I'm not gonna put where u can find me bc I do not want to be found after writing this , not now at least


End file.
